


The Problem With The Collar

by RueRambunctious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestication, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueRambunctious/pseuds/RueRambunctious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gets stuck in his Animagus form. Severus tries to give him to an animal shelter. It's an unlikely origin for a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With The Collar

The problem with the collar was that it curbed his magic. Theoretically, it had been a fair idea: was anyone to recognise him they would not be able to feel his magic or force him to transform back to his human form. Mundungus was meant to be around to take off Sirius’ collar if need be.

Only Mundungus had pissed off again. And Sirius was really quite fucked.

Cars never used to drive so fast. Really they didn’t. Sirius had been finding it difficult to judge the vehicles’ speed and had gotten a little banged up. By banged up what was meant was that he was really quite fucked.

He could walk. Sort of. The sight of his hind leg was turning his stomach but at least he was breathing. Admittedly with a little –alright, admittedly with a *lot*- of pain.

It was typical that the only Order member Sirius was able to find had to be Snivellus. It was degrading but Sirius had limped up to the greasy-haired bastard and vocalised his distress.

Just fucking typical that the collar prevented him from being able to speak wasn’t it?

Snivelly gave him a glare and a lot of snark and essentially told him to fuck off. Pratt.

Sirius persevered and took the black fabric of the other man’s trouser leg in his teeth. A low whine escaped Sirius but in his defence he’d just been chewed up and spat out by a metal beast.

Severus looked down in surprise. According to the diagnostic charm he performed this mongrel was only a dog and nothing more. It looked rather like Black. Rangey, mangy creature.

Merlin though, this mongrel had had a time of it. His leg and tail were crushed and he was standing low to the ground as though he was about to either pass out or perhaps vomit. Wretched creature. His pelt was littered with scars that glared through the dark hair. 

Oddly though, this stray-looking, starved and damaged creature was wearing the bizarrest collar. It was a wide, black, expensive strip of leather studded with glittering stones.

The dog whined again and Severus knelt down and reached for the buckle of the animal’s collar. The dog stepped back and growled. The man grabbed the reluctant dog by the collar, slapping down on the snapping muzzle, and searched the collar. There was no tag whatsoever. The creature gave him a hateful glare.

“That’s enough,” Severus scolded. “You need medical attention, don’t you?” He straightened up and began to walk. “Come along.”

Sirius gazed at Snivelly distrustfully but followed. He did recognise him surely?

Fuck. His leg really hurt. He was trying to hold it out of the way but the muscle wasn’t working properly; the leg was just dragging. And that was on top of his probably fractured hip and his crushed tail. He paused and lowered himself to the pavement for a moment.

Snivellus glanced back. “Come,” he repeated. “Heel.”

Sirius gave him another hateful glare and dragged himself to his feet. After a few steps it became apparent he couldn’t really walk any further.

To his shock, Snivellus walked back to him and lowered himself to one knee. “I suppose that’s painful,” he said, the sneer in his voice milder than usual. He held his wand discreetly and cast a cleaning charm. “I wouldn’t have you giving me fleas,” Snivellus said. “Now let me pick you up, and don’t snap at me, or there’s a very big rolled-up newspaper at my house with your name on it.”

Sirius gave him a vicious look but permitted Snivellus to pick him up and carry him like a baby.

Snivelly paused at a small house and followed the path up to the front door. He adjusted Sirius and let them into the house. He set Sirius down on the couch and disappeared. He returned minutes later with a handful of potions which he placed on a high shelf.

“I’m afraid most of these potions can’t be had on an empty stomach so you’ll have to eat first. I don’t have any dog food but I’m sure you won’t turn your nose to some steak. I cook well.”

Snivelly definitely did not recognise him. Not that that was a bad thing.*Steak*?

Soon the smell of cooking meat met Sirius’ delicate nose. A sharp pain in his stomach reminded him how long it had been since he last ate. He moved to jump down from the couch and landed with a pained yelp.

Severus’ head appeared round the kitchen door. He gave Sirius a look of concern and crossed the room. “Be careful with yourself,” he said, lifting the bony dog and carrying him into the kitchen. Severus set Sirius down on the floor and set two bowls down by him.

Sirius gave an indignant growl at being expected to eat on the floor but lurched forward quickly to wolf down the meal as he *was* starving. Snivellus washed his hands and went back through to the living area.

The meat was surprisingly good. Sirius had paid to be served steak that was nowhere near this quality. He could also see a plate on the counter under a stasis charm that was presumably for the potions master himself.

Sirius suppressed the unpleasant feeling growing within him and pushed his head around the kitchen door.

Snivellus was setting out the potions. “Here boy,” he said. Sirius ignored him. “Can you even walk this far? Come here, you wretched creature,” Severus drawled, standing up and bending to pick up Sirius. Sirius squirmed and snapped but Snivellus dared to cuff him and carry him over to the couch.

Severus sat down with Sirius in his lap and picked up the first potion. “You aren’t going to enjoy this,” he said, “But it will make you better. Desist your squirming before you hurt yourself.”

Sirius did not have the energy for a fight. He submitted reluctantly, giving Snivelly a hateful look.

Severus finished up with the collection of potions and Sirius loosened up into a healing sleep on his lap.

Severus slid out and washed his hands before finally eating and going upstairs to sleep himself.

*

Sirius woke up on Snivelly’s couch. He could smell food. He slid gingerly off the couch and limped through to the kitchen. The pain in his leg had subsided to a dull ache. Perhaps the greaseball actually had a use after all.

“Good morning Mongrel.”

No use at all. Smug git.

His food was on the floor again and the only drink he had was water, but Sirius devoured his breakfast swiftly and grumpily permitted Snivelly to force two more potions down his throat.

Afterwards Sirius was more subdued. He climbed onto the couch and lay down on his stomach.

“Mongrel.”

Sirius growled at the name. Snivellus sneered. “Don’t like that name? Mutt, then. Come here.”

Sirius glanced over and gave the man a dirty look before curling up and turning his back pointedly on the git.

“No? I suppose my only other option then is Blacky then. Do as you’re told and come here. Your fur’s a mess and I won’t have it all over my living room while I brush it.”

Sirius gave him a distinctly unhappy look. With a sneer Severus crossed the room, took hold of Sirius by the back of his collar and dragged him outside to the back step. “Whoever put that collar on you should be taking better care of you,” Severus drawled, examining the dog’s pelt. Sirius conceded that but growled as Snivellus began to brush out the tangles, however gently.

“Do shut up,” Severus sneered quietly. 

*

Sirius was lying on his stomach on the couch again. He was grudgingly permitting Snivelly to stroke his ears, but only because he’s been given another potion that had made him drowsy. He didn’t have the energy to snap.

The doorbell went and Sirius lifted his head lazily. Severus got up and went to the door. Sirius could vaguely hear conversation, then a young woman followed Snivellus into the lounge.

“This is him then is it?” the blonde girl said, coming to stand before Sirius and fondling him affectionately. Sirius allowed it. She was pretty. 

“My, you’ve been in the wars haven’t you handsome?”

Sirius licked her hand and watched suspiciously as she ran a grey muggle contraption over his body. “He’s not chipped,” she said to Snivelly. She continued to pat Sirius. “Do you want me to take him now?”

“Of course,” Snivellus answered.

The woman took a lead out of her pocket. She was wearing a ridiculous Hufflepuff-coloured waistcoat that didn’t fit.

“Come on then boy,” she said. “Let’s take you back and see if we can find your owner.”

Owners? Sirius attempted to manoeuvre out of her way and noticed the insignia on her ridiculous waistcoat. Dogs Trust.

Sirius jumped from the couch and towards Snivellus. There wasn’t enough malice on his face…did that mean the idiot honestly didn’t realise who he was? He sucked in his pride and whined, nudging Snivellus’ legs with his nose.

The girl moved away from the couch. “Looks like he’s fond of you.”

Severus’ hand sank down to comfort the mongrel. “Ridiculous creature,” he said in a soothing voice.

The woman knelt and reached for Sirius’ collar. Oh fuck it. He wasn’t going to let this happen to him. Sirius whimpered and stepped behind Snivelly, pushing his nose between the man’s legs.

Severus knelt and attempted to soothe the dog. It whimpered and climbed onto his lap, nosing his jawline. Severus stroked the mutt and sighed, feeling the dog tremble slightly in his arms. “Stupid boy,” he said gently. He met the woman’s eyes. “I don’t suppose it’s possible for him to stay here until you people find where he belongs?”

The woman took a step back. “It’s not strictly protocol, but you seem suited to each other,” she said, gesturing to the dog which was now cheerfully nuzzling Severus’ chest.

Severus pressed his lips together and stood to see the girl to the door.

"If you're staying you're getting a bath," Severus muttered to the dog.

Sirius looked up at him. Would he have the sense to remove the collar, or was this farce going to continue indefinitely?

***Some time later***

“I picked an organisation that wouldn’t put you down, didn’t I?” Severus said blandly.

Sirius crossed his arms. “Not to mention how long it took you to take that damn collar off!”

Severus pulled the man towards him and grabbed the new collar adorning Sirius’ throat. “You like your new one though, do you not?”

Sirius groaned and the other man kissed roughly along his neck. “Yes, Sev.”

“Then I don’t see what you are complaining for,” Severus intoned smoothly, his hand going to his lover’s groin and making the delectable hips buck. “Although,” he said, “If you’d gone off with that girl you’d have been fixed. Then we would have been in trouble.”

Sirius made an angsty little breathy noise, pushing himself insistently into Severus’ hand. “Lucky you’re a sucker for small, furry creatures then.”

Severus pushed him into the wall and smirked. “As far as I know there’s nothing small about you.”

“Why were we fighting again?” Sirius moaned, feeling Severus loosen his trousers.

Severus yanked them down to Sirius’ mid-thigh. “You chewed my nice shoes again.”

Sirius hissed as he felt warm hand on his skin. “I thought my puppy-dog eyes usually got me out of that,” he growled softly.

Severus held him tightly as he leaned forward to plunder the man’s lips. “I’ve always found you responded best to a strong hand.”


End file.
